


Seeing is Believing

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s10e18 Book of the Damned, Established Relationship, M/M, Mark of Cain, fluff?, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's take on the Winchester's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing is Believing

**Author's Note:**

> Season 10 episode 18 Book of Damned

Charlie could see the fear in Sam's eyes.

 

He watched Dean like he was going to drop dead any moment, and in Sam's defense, she wouldn't put that past their lifestyle, no matter how much the idea made Charlie was to burst into tears.

 

While Dean watched the Mark, and Sam watched Dean, Charlie watched both of them.

 

She knew that Dean thought she didn't notice when he stood a little too close to Sam while they spoke, or that when he patted Sam on the back or his shoulder, his touch lasted a little too long. She also knew Sam didn't seem realize how obvious he was being, and if she hadn't already knew, she would have definitely noticed something was different about their relationship.

 

Sam was practically hanging on every word Dean spoke, listening like it was the last time he would ever hear his voice. His hands twitched every time Dean sat close to him, like he just wanted to hold him.

 

She always had gotten a touchy-feely-guy vibe from him.


End file.
